1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods of controlling sway in objects flexibly attached to a planar or other base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem in mounting objects is controlling movement of objects mounted to a plate or other base. One example of such a problem is in mounting a vehicle engine. Another example is mounting a missile payload in a missile nose cone. In the second example the payload components are ordinarily mounted to a plate at the aft end of the missile nose cone. In both situations a rigid object is mounted at only one end, and is not secured at their other ends.
Such mountings generally utilize resilient materials to reduce the propagation of vibrations into the rigid object, and to reduce sway caused by lateral forces, for example having a component parallel to the plane of a mounting plate.
One goal in configuring prior mounting devices has been to provide the most control of vibration and sway at a location along the interface between the mounting device and the object to be mounted. Another approach has been to use trial and error to place the center of the elasticity of the mounting system at the same or a similar point as a center of mass or center of gravity of the object to be mounted.
For the foregoing it would be appreciated that improvements with regard to mounting systems would be desirable.